


At The Fair - Made in Heaven

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-22
Updated: 2001-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A year after their Gay Pride Fair Day, Ray and Fraser attend the festivities again and learn several new things as well as catching up with some old friends





	At The Fair - Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

At The Fair - Made in Heaven

## At The Fair - Made in Heaven

by Carol Trendall

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: In the style of Douglas Adam's inaccurately titled Hitchhiker Trilogy, I now present part four of the Mardi Gras Trilogy

Story Notes: 

* * *

At the Fair - Made in Heaven 

by Carol Trendall 

I'm taking my ride with destiny  
Willing to play my part  
Living with painful memories  
Loving with all my heart  
Made in heaven, made in heaven  
It was all meant to be Made in Heaven - Queen 

If it hadn't been for Turnbull he would have missed the advertisement in the newspaper. Interrupted by some Consular emergency, the younger Constable had abandoned his desk with the newspaper spread across it, the ad in question circled, no doubt, by the same uncapped yellow highlighter that sat beside it. 

Which is how Fraser accidentally discovered it as he searched for a box of staples amidst the mess that was Turnbull's desk. Why Turnbull would be interested in the Gay Pride Fair Day, Fraser didn't really care to think about, but suspected he knew anyway. He was just pleased to have the advertisement brought to his attention. 

He hadn't realised it was that time of year again already; a year seemed to have passed so quickly. He recalled with pleasure the day he and Ray had spent manning the Chicago PD booth at Fair Day the year before. It had been a day of many surprises, not the least of which the things he had learned about his friend that day. 

Although there had been no further discussion of the truths that Ray had revealed to him, Fraser was keen to show his friend that he was supportive of any lifestyle choices he might make. And what better way than to offer to man the Chicago PD booth once again? He would visit Ray when his shift was over and make the offer then. 

Late afternoon in the Major Crimes Division of the 27th precinct wasn't always quiet, so finding himself presented with silent phones and a pile of unfinished paperwork, Ray Kowalski did what he had to. He was just turning on his computer to make a start when Benton Fraser appeared in the bullpen, the white wolf trotting obediently by his side. 

"Hi, Fraser," he greeted the Mountie. "What brings you here. You spot a litterbug on your lunch hour?" 

"Good afternoon, Ray," Fraser said, expertly dodging the good-humoured dig. "I am actually here to offer my services to the Chicago PD." 

Relieved to have an excuse to avoid paperwork for just a little longer, Ray sat back and regarded the man standing calmly beside his desk. "Offer your services? How so?" 

Pulling a chair from the next desk, Fraser sat down and leaned close to Ray, his voice sounding vaguely conspiratorial. "I see that this Sunday is the Gay Pride Fair Day and I would like to volunteer to man the Chicago PD booth with you again." 

"No need, Fraser," the blonde detective told his friend in the same conspiratorial tone, "Huey and Dewey already volunteered." 

Fraser sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "They _volunteered_?" 

Ray nodded, a mischievous grin making his eyes sparkle. "Yeah, after Welsh reminded them that between them they have seventy-three outstanding cases and it might be in their best interests to be seen to do something that actually benefits the precinct, you see what I'm saying." 

"Oh, I see." Fraser said, trying not to let his disappointment show. He really wanted to go to the Fair. "Well, that's that I guess." 

Ray hadn't achieved Detective First Grade status for nothing; he knew Fraser was disappointed. "Yeah, I guess it is," he shrugged, stringing his friend along just for a moment. 

Fraser hesitated momentarily, as if trying to think of something to say, then rose to his feet. "Well I won't take up any more of your time, Ray. I know you have work to do. Dief." He gave the wolf a stern look as the lupine shuffled out from under the desk where Fraser suspected he had been sniffing for doughnuts. "Goodbye, Ray." 

Taking pity on his friend, Ray stood and put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Wait, Fraser. Look, I _am_ going to the Fair Day. You know, socially. You can come if you want." 

A heartfelt smile lit the Mountie's face. "I'd like that very much, Ray." 

"Good." Ray nodded. "I'll pick you up at 10 o'clock Sunday morning." 

Just as Fraser was about to thank his friend and leave, Ray added, "And no wearing anything coloured in your pockets this year." 

A wave of heat washed over Fraser's body as he recalled his near humiliation of the Drag Races almost a year earlier. No way would he make that mistake again. He would ensure that there was nothing in his pockets this time. 

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny, just like it had a year earlier. Fraser waved as Ray's GTO purred to a stop in front of the Consulate. Running down the steps he ran a self-conscious hand over the t-shirt that sat a little tighter than he would have preferred, but chided himself immediately for his inhibited nature. On this day there was no other choice of attire. The shirt given to him by Tom Gleeson on the day of the Drag Races, bearing the 'straight but not narrow' legend, had been carefully laundered and pressed and was worn with the same pride normally reserved for his treasured red serge. 

Ray greeted him cheerfully and Fraser noted Ray's choice of clothing had been made carefully also. He wore a slim fitting pair of jeans, worn dangerously thin in places, and a white t-shirt. On the front of his t-shirt was a large rainbow striped triangle. From the folds still evident, Fraser deduced it to be new - fresh out of its pack. 

"No Diefenbaker?" Ray asked as Fraser slid into the passenger seat and closed the door. 

"No, Ray. Diefenbaker was a little humiliated by the pink bow he was forced to wear when we won the Dog Competition last year and I don't think he is up to a repeat performance. He decided against attending the Fair." 

Ray chuckled, recalling the sight that Fraser and Dief had made the year before when they reappeared at the Chicago PD booth both draped in pink sashes and bows and Fraser clutching a bottle of pink champagne. For a brief moment he wondered what happened to the champagne, but given that Fraser sat blushing beside him at his own memories, Ray decided not to ask. 

Parking was easy at the Fair Day, arrangements had been made with the Police Department and volunteer uniformed officers marshaled the area set aside for the purpose. A handsome young officer waved Ray into a shady spot, giving him a cute wink as he did. Fraser pretended not to notice and climbed hastily from the vehicle. 

The Chicago PD booth was the first port of call for Fraser and Ray, to see how Huey and Dewey were fairing. Even from a distance it was clear that the two 'volunteers' had taken to their task with differing attitudes. Jack Huey seemed to have gotten right into the spirit, his Gay Pride Fair Day t-shirt bearing the date, no doubt supplied to them by Tom Gleeson, was teamed with a pair of slick black bicycle pants that left little to the imagination. On his head he wore a black leather cap with a rainbow flag and red ribbon pinned to the sides. His smile was wide and he appeared to enjoy exchanging a few words with passersby. 

Tom Dewey, however, did not seem so relaxed. His t-shirt, the same as worn by Huey, had been hastily pulled over the top of whatever he already wore. He seemed uncomfortable in his surroundings and kept to the rear of the booth as much as possible. 

"What a jerk," Ray muttered as they approached and although not normally one to speak against others, Fraser added his agreement with the sentiment. 

Huey greeted them with a genuine smile, Dewey with a grudging 'hello'. 

"You come here for a laugh, Vecchio?" Dewey asked, gesturing loosely between him and Huey. 

Ray opened his mouth to say something but Fraser spoke first, recognizing the potential for a less than pleasant exchange. 

"Actually, Detective Vecchio and I have come to browse the stalls and perhaps purchase a few items as well as taking in Miss Pan Am's show this afternoon and catching up with some friends. We also thought we could relieve you for a while later if you would like to peruse the stalls yourselves." 

Huey was pleased by that suggestion. "Hey, Fraser, that'd be great. I saw a guy unloading some jewellery I want to take a closer look at." 

Fraser smiled to himself. He knew that Jack Huey had been keeping company with Elaine Bresbriss and the jewellery would most likely be for her. He was pleased for both of them. 

Dewey put paid to any pleasure that Fraser or Huey might feel. "Christ on a crutch, Huey, one day hanging out with a bunch of fags and already you're buying fucking jewellery." 

Huey rolled his eyes and gave his partner a look that had him retreating further into the tent that was their booth. "Keep your voice down, you asshole." 

"For godsakes, Dewey, get over yourself, wouldya?" Ray said, forcing calm into his voice, even as has hand curled into a fist. "I don't give a fuck what your personal opinion is, but when you're here representing the Chicago PD you do what's asked of you and today that is to give support to the people who have graciously allowed you to be here to show what a good fucking support the Chicago PD is." 

Although Ray's voice did not raise above its normal level and he did not make any threatening gestures, Dewey got the message and moved to the back of the tent, dropping onto a wooden chair and muttering under his breath. 

Huey apologized on behalf of his partner and Ray and Fraser assured him they did not hold him responsible in any way. They told him to enjoy the day as best as he could and told him they would return to relieve him later in the day. 

After leaving their colleagues, Fraser and Ray had a hasty discussion about what they would do first. Ray decided on eating before they started to look at the stalls, insisting that he shopped better on a full stomach. Although still full from his hearty breakfast, Fraser followed his friend to a hot dog stall. 

The food area was at the opposite side of the Fair, the quickest way to get there without going through the rows of stalls and the steadily growing crowd was to head up onto a slight ridge that ran the length of the park. From there Fraser and Ray had a view of the entire Fair with its stage at one end and the rows of stalls at the other. In the middle was a large grassed area where already several groups of people had spread rugs and unpacked picnic lunches. Children and dogs played in the morning sun and the sounds of laughter drifted to them. One laugh, however, rose above the rest. A laugh that seemed very familiar. 

Ray stopped in his tracks, his head swivelling to find the source. It didn't take long. On the far side of the grassed area was a group of drag queens in full regalia. In their midst was none other than Pan Am, her head thrown back in laughter, almost toppling a brilliant crimson wig from her head. So great was her mirth that she had to grab the arm of one of her companions to save her from falling from her dangerously high cork platform shoes. From their vantage point Fraser and Ray could even see her sequined dress trembling as she laughed. Something had amused her greatly. 

Ray shook his head affectionately. He didn't see Pan as much as he used to, but he has known her since he was twenty and was very fond of her. He looked forward to seeing her show later in the day. "Shit, that woman's got a laugh that could set off an avalanche." 

"Pan is rather ... raucous ... in her mirth," Fraser agreed aware that he, too, had grown fond of the woman who had so terrified him on first meeting. 

"Come on, let's go get that hot dog. We'll see Pan later." 

A little later, when Ray's appetite was satisfied, the two men set about making their way methodically through the rows of stalls. From time to time they saw someone they knew, sometimes stopping to exchange a few words, other times exchanging waves across the crowd. 

At one point they spotted Jazz, the women Ray befriended at the Drag Races and who had partnered Fraser in the sack race. They both waved, but her attention was focussed on the pretty, elfin-faced girl that held her hand and she did not see them. 

"Ah, young love," Ray said, a warm smile making his eyes bright with something Fraser had never seen before. 

The day grew hotter. Fraser suggested they stop for refreshment and pulled Ray into the shade of a stall selling freshly made lemonade flavoured with honey and ginger. He purchased two large cups and handed one to Ray. 

"Well, would you look at that," Ray mused, sipping absently at the drink he had been handed, "the things you see when you don't have a gun." 

Fraser thanked the lemonade vendor and joined his friend, looking in the direction Ray pointed. Less than twenty metres away he was somewhat surprised to see Constable Turnbull holding hands with a tall, muscular blonde man and walking with another two men who had their arms about each other's waists. Fraser's eyes widened. He wasn't surprised to find that Turnbull was gay; the thought had crossed his mind on a number of occasions. What did surprise him, however, was the younger Constable's apparel. 

Turnbull wore a pair of tiny silver lycra shorts that barely covered his pert buttocks and drew one's eye instantly to the neat, but sizable, package in front. His long, tanned legs were bare; his feet covered in a pair of thick white socks pushed down to the top of a pair of black twelve-hole Doc Martens. On the upper half of his body he wore a harness-type affair - four straps of leather joined by a large silver ring that sat in the middle of his chest; two of the straps disappearing around his sides and the other two over his shoulders, no doubt to meet in some sort of buckle arrangement at the back. 

"Who would have thought ... " Fraser mused. 

Ray shot a sideways glance at his companion. "You're kidding, right? You didn't know he was gay? All those aprons and feather dusters didn't give you a clue?" 

"I suspected, Ray, I just never thought he would be so ... " 

"Look at those legs! Who'd've thought Turnbull was so ... " 

"Athletic," Fraser supplied. 

"Hot is what I was going to say, Fraser. He must work out or something." 

"I believe Constable Turnbull came about his powerful thighs through curling and ice hockey." 

"Powerful thighs, huh, Fraser?" Ray grinned at his friend. "Two words I'd never thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth." 

Before Fraser could think of a response a burst of laughter from the four men drifted to them, drawing Ray's attention away. 

Under the tree where the four men had come to rest, Turnbull's companion handed icecream cones to two of the other men and a bottle of juice to Turnbull. Turnbull took the juice in one hand and used the other to pull the blonde man closer. Leaning close he licked first the ice cream cone in the blonde man's hand and then across the other man's lips. Laughing the way that lovers do, the blonde man tucked his free hand into the nape of Turnbull's neck and pulled him in for a lengthy kiss. Beside them their two friends groaned and slapped at the kissing men, their cries for the two lovebirds to get a room easily reaching Fraser and Ray's ears. 

"Well ... " Ray muttered, his voice trailing off. 

Fraser took Ray's arm and dragged him away, leading him towards the next row of stalls. The less said about what they had witnessed, the better. Besides, there was a secondhand bookstall he was keen to inspect more closely. 

"Fraser, look at this!" 

Ray's excited voice drew Fraser away from the bookstall he was busily browsing. He joined his friend at the adjoining stall, eager to see what had him sounding so pleased. 

In his hands Ray held a small box. Made of a deep red timber, its lid was an intarsia design, inlaid with a stylized bear image from the Pacific Northwest. Leaning over to admire the craftsmanship, Fraser ran an appreciative hand over the intricate design. 

"It could be Kwakiutl, Tlingit or Haida." 

Ray lifted gleaming eyes to meet his friend's. "Nope, it's Gitskan. This is Danny's work. I'd know it anywhere." 

Spinning it in his hands, he presented the underside to Fraser, the name Danny Eaglesmith clearly etched into the timber in fine black letters. Fraser recalled well the Native American man he had seen embracing Ray at the Fair Day the year before. Ray's first male lover. 

Turning the box so that the design was once again uppermost, Ray spoke in an excited whisper. "Wow! It's great that Danny's working again. He hasn't carved like this since Greg died." 

Fraser recalled the story Ray told him about how Danny's lover had died of AIDS a year or so before and understood his friend's pleasure. 

Ray turned to the stallholder. "How much?" 

The stallholder, a small man of Hispanic origin who Ray vaguely recalled from a meeting at a party sometime in the past smiled and said, "Twenty five dollars." 

"How much you paying the craftsmen who made this?" 

"Ninety per cent of what I make - Danny's stuff is all on consignment." 

Ray nodded his approval. "Good - make it thirty bucks." 

Ray had his wallet out in a flash, handing three ten dollars notes to the startled man before he could react. He turned to the equally startled Fraser, who had witnessed the peculiar exchange in silence. 

"This is for you," Ray said, holding the box out to Fraser. "I know you appreciate fine work and you understand all this native stuff and I really want you to have this, plus Danny would be real pleased to know one of his pieces has gone to someone like you." 

Fraser's hand hesitated in taking the box. "But what about you, Ray? Surely you'd like a memento of your friend." 

"Oh, I got one, Fraser. I got the first box Danny ever made. I'll show it to you next time you come round." 

Fraser's eyes wandered from Ray to the box and then back again, aware that his friend had just shared something very important with him. 

"Thank you, Ray," he said, taking the box reverently in his hands. "I'll treasure it always." 

From anyone else it would have sounded trite, but coming from Fraser it meant exactly that. The two men smiled at each other, both storing away the memory of this moment. 

"Hello, Ray," a female voice came suddenly from behind Ray, bringing the moment to an immediate halt and making the smile drop from his face. 

Fraser looked from Ray to the source of the voice looming behind, meeting the cool gaze of Stella Kowalski. He knew of his friend's feelings for his ex-wife and he reached out, brushing his hand gently over Ray's wrist to reassure him as the detective turned to greet her. 

Stella's eyes flicked from the hand on Ray's wrist to his eyes, widening then narrowing as she assessed the scene. 

"Hi, Stella," Ray said warily, "I, uh, didn't expect to see you here today." 

Stella dropped her head in uncharacteristic shyness, kicking at the grass under her feet. Looking up again, her gaze flicked nervously to a woman hovering in the shade of a nearby food stall. Neither of the men had noticed her before. 

"I ... I ... guess ... I didn't expect to see you here either." 

"Well, we're here," Ray said coolly, glancing hastily at the women at the food stall. 

Stella's eyes followed her ex-husband's. "Yes, I guess we are." She made an exasperated sound and waved at the woman, who left the food stall and crossed the path to join them, taking Stella's hand as she did. 

Fraser's eyes widened. Suddenly concerned about Ray and how he would react to what had just been startlingly and unexpectedly revealed, Fraser stepped a little closer. 

"Ray," Stella said, her eyes first on her companion, then her ex-husband, "I'd like you to meet Anne ... Anne Howard." She glanced back at Anne. "This is Ray ... Ray Kowalski - my ex-husband." 

Ray and Anne shook hands, both wearing looks of mild discomfort. Anne's eyes drifted to Fraser, who hovered protectively at Ray's elbow. For a brief moment, no one said anything. Finally Fraser stepped into the uncomfortable silence. 

"Hello, I'm Benton Fraser." 

Stella cleared her throat, mildly embarrassed by her lack of introduction. "He's, um ... , he's Ray's ... " 

"I'm Ray's partner," Fraser said, letting the ambiguity hang in the air amidst them all. 

"I'm pleased to meet you both," Anne said in a voice that held a trace of an accent neither man could place. 

Stella and Ray's eyes locked, Stella's eyes softening as a wave of understanding passed between them. Ray began to smile. 

"It's good to see you, Stel," he said stepping forward to enclose the former Mrs Kowalski in a hug. 

"You too, Ray," she said honestly, "but we have to rush off. We've got a baby shower to go to this afternoon and we just stopped by to ... to ... well, it's really good to see you." 

After a moment they said their farewells. Fraser and Ray stood in silence, watching the two women walk away. 

"Well, that explains a lot," Ray said, surprising Fraser with the level of acceptance in his voice. 

Fraser decided there was nothing he could add to Ray's comment. He was relieved to see a large smile spread across his friend's face, make his eyes sparkle again. Fraser smiled, too and tucked his gift under his arm, letting Ray lead him off to the next stall. 

After stopping for a bite to eat at a vegan food stall, Ray and Fraser returned to the Chicago PD booth to relieve Huey and Dewey as promised. Huey rushed off to take a look at the stalls that had tantalised him all day and Dewey slunk off to listen to a ballgame in his car. 

There were few people stopping at the booth, so Fraser positioned himself at the entrance, handing out pamphlets that gave a list of toll free hotlines people could call for assistance. Ray sat silently on top of a trestle table, staring into the crowd outside the tent. 

"Is everything alright, Ray?" Fraser asked. "You've been quiet since we saw Stella." 

"I'm not upset, if that's what you're thinking, Frase." 

"Did you have any idea ... ?" 

"No, but then Stella could say the same about me." Ray turned to meet his friend's steady gaze. "And that's the sole reason why our marriage was doomed. And I don't mean because it turns out we both play on the other side of the fence." 

Fraser cocked his head, as if trying to decipher what Ray had just told him. 

"Don't you get it, Frase? Me and Stella, we didn't know each other. Turns out there's a whole lot I didn't know about her and you know there's a whole lot she didn't know about me and neither of us had the guts to say anything. We never had a chance." 

"I see your point." Fraser smiled at a young woman who took two pamphlets and then turned to face the inside of the tent and his companion, trying to decide for certain whether Ray really was OK. 

"I guess my clock's ticking, you know," Ray said in answer to the unasked question, "it's time I had something in my life. I don't want to be alone forever." 

"You mean you're ready for a relationship?" 

Ray shrugged, his tentative smile telling more than his words. "Yeah, yeah, I think I am." 

"Good, Ray." 

Fraser smiled warmly, trying to ignore the niggle at the back of his mind that reminded him he was not getting any younger. For a brief second his thoughts turned to his one, disastrous attempt at romance. Victoria Metcalf had left a hole in his soul that he had begun to think might never be filled again. He well understood Ray's reluctance to admit the need for love in his life. 

Nothing more was said. The two men remained silent, lost in their own deep thoughts until Huey and Dewey returned to take over the booth. 

After leaving the Chicago PD booth in the hands of Huey and Dewey once again, Fraser and Ray headed back to the main grassed area to stake a place from which to watch Pan's show. They had only just sat down when Pan appeared from the side of the stage, teetering on her cork platforms. Ray rose as she approached and let her hug him to her pointed bosom. Fraser held out his hand for her to shake before he suffered the same fate. 

"I'm so glad you both came," Pan told them. "Stay here, there's someone I want you to meet." 

Pan dashed back to the stage area as fast as her platforms would take her. Seconds later she came back, this time accompanied by an attractive young woman with curly shoulder length hair, bright green eyes and a smile that warmed the hearts of both men. She wore small denim shorts and t-shirt that showed a picture of a heavily made up drag queen with the words, 'can somebody tell me why my brother stole my mascara?' written underneath. 

"This is my sister, Susan," Pan said to the two men. 

Fraser and Ray said hello and shook hands with the smiling woman. 

Pan flapped her hands and glanced at the stage and a woman in black who made 'come here' motions to her. She hugged her sister around the waist and said hurriedly, "Susan hasn't seen my show before. Is it OK if she sits with you?" 

Fraser straightened, immensely pleased to be charged with the task of taking care of this delightful woman. "Of course! We would be honoured," he said hastily, pretending not to see the look of surprise Ray shot him. 

"I have to run off and get ready, honey," Pan told Susan, planting a kiss on her cheek, "these two big hunks will look after you." And with those words she was gone. 

Fraser, Ray and Susan all looked after Pan as she ran off to prepare for her show. Fraser gestured to the ground, fervently wishing he had a coat he could spread for Susan to sit on. Ray flopped onto the grass, regardless, resting back on his elbows with his legs spread before him, crossed at the ankles. Susan settled beside him, one leg bent at the knee so she could prop her elbow on it. Finally, Fraser sat cross-legged on her other side, giving the impression that he was trying to stand at attention whilst in the lotus position. 

Ray grinned inwardly at Fraser's instant discomfort, but obvious attraction, to Pan's sister. He knew the conversation would go nowhere unless he started it. He asked Susan if she had been nervous about seeing the show. 

"Oh, no," she hastened to inform them, "Richard ... I mean, Pan ... is just a little protective. I don't know what she thinks will happen to me, but thanks anyway for letting me sit with you." 

"You're welcome," Fraser said, shyly, unsure what to say next. He was relieved when Ray began asking Susan questions. 

By the time the drag show started, Ray had extracted enough information from Susan to know that she was a straight, single, veterinarian with a practice in a suburb not too far from the Vecchio family home. He even managed to get a business card from her. After all, he had a pet turtle and Fraser had a wolf. Who knew when one of them might need a vet? He knew that his friend would never have the courage to ask for her number and this was the only way he could think of at short notice. 

After the show was over, Pan returned to take Susan backstage. She thanked the two men for their company and invited Fraser to call her if his pet wolf ever needed any special treatment. 

Ray stared knowingly at Fraser as he watched Susan and Pan depart. It was clear to anyone within a five-mile radius that he was interested in this woman and Susan did not seem to mind his attention. 

"Here," Ray said, tucking Susan's card in Fraser's back pocket, "that's for you." 

"What is it?" he asked, pulling the item from his pocket, then blushing furiously when he saw what it was. 

"Who knows when you might need a vet, Fraser? You heard Susan. She said she wants you to call." 

"You mean for Diefenbaker, of course?" 

"Of course," Ray assured him. 

For a moment the two men were locked in some strange staring contest that was only broken when Ray laughed heartily. 

"For gods sakes, Fraser, she's just a woman, not a monster. If you like her, call her, ask her out for dinner." 

Fraser frowned and looked at the card in his hand, remembering his earlier thoughts about his appalling track history in the romance department. Did he dare call Susan? He made a huffing sound and tucked the card into his pocket, then let Ray take him back towards the stalls. 

A few minutes later with thoughts of Susan pushed to the back of their minds and as the two men were deciding whether or not it was time to leave, Tom Gleeson, the Fair organiser appeared through the crowd, accompanied by another man. 

"Hi, Tom," they both greeted him. 

"Ray, Ben, it's good to see you here again this year. I've been looking for you all day. Detective Huey told me you were both here." Tom gestured to his companion, a tall, handsome man with a shock of thick, dark hair and an easy smile. "This is my friend, Nick." 

Ray and Fraser both said hello and shook hands with Nick. Fraser noted that Nick and Ray held eye contact a little longer than was strictly necessary. 

Tom, it seemed, noticed also because he added, with an emphasis on the last word, "Nick's a very old friend." 

Nick smiled, his eyes returning to Ray. "Tom and I have known each other for twenty five years. We grew up in the same town and came to Chicago together." 

"I'm surprised we didn't meet you last year at the Fair Day when we first met Tom," Fraser said. 

The smile left Nick's face for a moment. "Well, last year wasn't a good one for me. Alex, my lover of eight years, died the Christmas before last and I lost the plot for about a year after that." 

An all too familiar feeling of sorrow filled Ray's heart. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Nick," he said. 

"Yes, please allow me to express my sympathy," Fraser added. 

"Thank you both," Nick said, his easy smile lighting his face once again, "I'm feeling much better now, though. I'm learning to live with the memories and just waiting to see what part I play next. It's kind of like taking a ride with destiny. That's what I'm doing here today. Tom has been dragging me out to every function he can think of and making sure I rejoin the world." 

Tom smiled indulgently at his friend, "Well you know that Alex would have told you to get your shit together long before I did." 

Nick rolled his eyes and jerked a thumb in Tom's direction, his voice full of affection as he said, "He keeps trying to set me up on blind dates." 

The four men all laughed, having experienced blind dates that went disastrously wrong for one reason or another. Ray and Nick exchanged a look that said they were both trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. Tom noticed and drew Fraser away ever so slightly on the pretext of asking him about the box under his arm. 

As Tom and Fraser talked about the box, they noticed that Nick and Ray instantly struck up a conversation. Tom smiled. 

"I think this was a fortuitous meeting, Tom," Fraser said as he glanced at the other two. 

Tom looked at Ray and Nick for a moment before smiling at Fraser. "This is the first time I've seen him show the vaguest interest in anyone since Alex died. You know, Nick's my oldest and dearest friend and there's nothing I'd like more than to see him with someone like Ray. They're both good men and I get the feeling that Ray has had his share of rough times, too." 

Fraser agreed, thinking that what little he knew of Ray's love life did seem to be filled with extreme ups and downs. 

"Have they had long enough, do you think, Ben?" 

Fraser smiled, remembering how deftly how he extracted Susan's phone number only an hour earlier. 

"Ample time, I would say, Tom." 

Fraser and Tom rejoined their two friends, pretending not to notice that Nick's smile had grown impossibly wider and Ray, rocking on his heels with his hands tucked into his pockets, looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. 

Tom spoke first, "It was great to see you again, Ray and you, too, Ben. I hope we get to see you at some of the other events we've got planned." 

"Count on it," Ray said without hesitation. 

"I look forward to it, Tom," Fraser agreed. 

"It was great meeting you guys," Nick said, "I'm really looking forward to the Drag Races this year, so maybe we'll see you there." 

Fraser looked at Ray, who smiled enigmatically. After handshakes and hugs all round, the group separated, heading in different directions. Tom and Nick disappeared in the direction of the stage to oversee the wrapping up of the day's events and Ray and Fraser headed towards the car park. 

Neither man spoke, each seemed lost in their thoughts of the day. Both men knew that today marked a turning point in each of their lives and there was nothing to be said about that. 

It wasn't until they were half way across the city that the silence was finally broken. It was Ray who spoke first. 

"Frase, just so's you know, I asked that Nick guy out for a drink." Ray gripped the steering wheel and stared fixedly at the road ahead. 

Fraser nodded, absorbing the information. "He seems very nice, Ray." 

"It doesn't mean that ... it doesn't mean anything. I mean, his lover just died, right? He's probably not ready ... and I ... and ...you know how things are with me." 

Fraser's answer sounded to Ray like he had completely ignored his last sentence. Had he forgotten their conversation at the Chicago PD booth? 

"I like him, Ray. I think you could be good for each other, even if it's only just a ... if it's only just companionship." 

Ray sneaked a sideways glance at Fraser, smiling inwardly at the blush he saw stealing up his friend's cheeks. 

"You telling me I should sleep with him?" he teased. 

"Ray!" Fraser sounded almost scandalized. "I'm merely saying that you could do worse. It could be a match made in heaven. He seems like a nice person and ... and ... he's a very attractive man." 

"You think so?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"You're not just saying that ... like that time I asked if you thought I was attractive?" 

"No, Ray." 

"Like it's a chance if I'm willing to take it?" 

"Yes." 

Ray fell silent, contemplating the blessing Fraser had just given any potential relationship with Nick. Maybe he was right, maybe the companionship would do him good. And if it led to more than that, was it a bad thing? 

Unlike many other men his age, Ray had only ever had two great loves. Danny Eaglesmith and Stella. He had shared his bed with others, of course, but none of them had touched his soul they way Danny and Stella had. So why was he scared now? Why was he scared of the very thing he longed for? 

It was easy for Fraser to observe the unguarded parade of emotions across Ray's face. He had no doubt as to the thoughts in his friend's mind. The unexpected revelation of Stella Kowalski's new female lover was bound to cause much heartache and soul searching. He prayed that Ray was really as OK about it as he said he was. 

The day had held bright moments as well. He glanced down at the small box on his lap and recalled the sheer delight on Ray's face as he presented the box to him for inspection. It touched him greatly that Ray had chosen to give him this gift and, as he had told Ray, he would treasure it always. 

He would also remember with great affection the moment that Ray had met Nick. Ray's shy smile had warmed his heart and made him a little bit hopeful. For what, he couldn't say for sure, but Fraser knew he only wanted happiness for his friend. But what of his own happiness? 

Naturally enough, Fraser's thoughts turned to his own love life. In the aftermath of the traumatic changes wrought to his life by Victoria Metcalf, he had never dared hope he would meet a woman who could stir his frozen heart. As his mind recalled the firm fit of Susan's tiny denim shorts, he had to admit that she had stirred more than just his heart. Heat rose on his face. He hoped Ray didn't notice. Clearing his throat, Fraser willed his mind to think of his duty roster for the coming week. 

A short time later Ray pulled the GTO up in front of the Canadian Consulate. He turned to Fraser, a thoughtful look furrowing his brow. 

"Frase, did you ever get the feeling that some things are meant to be? Like it's all decided already?" 

"Sometimes I do," Fraser answered honestly. 

"I mean, first of all I see that box and know that Danny is working again and I just know he's OK, even if he's living with memories that are painful. Like Nick. He's feeling the same pain that Danny did a couple of years ago and he's getting back into it, you know. And maybe I can play a part in that. Then seeing Stella. Man, I know I should be blown away and maybe that'll come later, but it felt good ... " 

"Even if she did think I was there as your date?" 

Ray laughed heartily. "And whose fault is that?" 

Fraser coloured and looked down at his hands. "I didn't like the way she spoke to you, Ray. I wanted her to think you weren't mooning over her - that you were over her." 

"I don't moon over her." 

"Not any more, but you used to." 

Ray could not refute the truth in Fraser's words. He _had_ mooned over Stella - for a long, long time. 

"So do you think maybe that today was all meant to be?" 

"I think you're taking a ride with destiny, Ray." 

"And you, Fraser?" Ray asked. 

"I'm willing to play my part, Ray." 

* * *

End


End file.
